Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983)
Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Theodore Seville - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Brittany Miller - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) * Eleanor Miller - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) * Dave Seville - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) * Miss Miller - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) * Uncle Harry - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Alvin Smith - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Smith - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) * ??? - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) * ??? - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bobby (Animaniacs) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Pesto (Animaniacs) * Nicki Nale - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Dr. Simonize - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Miss Mayor - Dionne Warwick * Mr. Pinkie - Squit (Animaniacs) * Sherlock Holmes - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) * Watson - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) * Professor Moriarty - Mayor Fox (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Miss Dalia - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Seasons: # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 1) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 2) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 3) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 4) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 5) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 6) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 7) # Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cartoon Character Adventure (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Style) * Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters Frankenstein * Loyal Heart Dog and the Cartoon Characters Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Loyal Heart Dog Show (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Style) * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Style). Gallery: Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Alvin Seville Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Simon Seville Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Theodore Seville Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Brittany Miller Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jeanette Miller Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Eleanor Miller Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Super Ultimate Cartoon Adventures Hudson Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin And The Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and The Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:Alvin And The Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie